


I Hate You

by letmefly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good and Evil, Nemeton, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Opętany przez Nogitsune Stiles zaczyna mieć luki w pamięci. Tymczasem coraz więcej bliskich mu osób zostaje znalezionych martwych...





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie opublikowany 2.04.2014 na ulf-stories.blogspot.com

\- Nienawidzę cię - wyszeptał głosem przesyconym bólem i irytacją. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy to się stało. Kiedy zaczął tak po prostu tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Wychodził gdzieś na kilka godzin, a nawet dni. A potem nagle powracał w potarganej koszulce, poszarpanych spodniach, z plamami krwi na dłoniach, ubraniach, twarzy. Na pewno nie należała ona do niego, bo nigdy nie był ranny. I nic nie pamiętał. Przerażony, ze wstydem chował się przed ojcem w swoim pokoju. Jak najszybciej zmywał z siebie rdzawy brud, a koszula i reszta ciuchów lądowały w śmieciach. Byleby tylko nic się nie wydało.  
  
\- Niszczysz mnie - jęknął z pretensją dużo ciszej. Wziął do rąk stary sztylet, którego ostrze zdobiły dziwne symbole. Spocone dłonie drżały, kiedy zaciskał palce na rękojeści noża. Prawdą było to, co mówił.  
Czuł się jak schizofrenik, chociaż wiedział, że nim nie był. Mimo to coraz częściej miewał koszmary, w których grał główną rolę. Rolę kata i oprawcy.  
Wciąż słyszał krzyki tych ludzi, widział ich zastygające w wyrazie cierpienia twarze zroszone kroplami krwi. Miał wrażenie, że ofiary te nie są mu do końca obce, że skądś je kojarzy. A potem się budził, zwykle w jakimś nieznanym miejscu z dala od cywilizacji z totalną pustką w głowie.  
Wracał. I dowiadywał się, że zginęła kolejna osoba.  
  
Pierwsza była Lydia. Jego wielka, nieodwzajemniona miłość z czasów jeszcze przed liceum. To ona zniknęła zaraz na początku krwawego szeregu trupów. Wciąż w tych zakamarkach pamięci, które wydawały się być nie do końca  _jego_ , dudniło echo jej słabego głosu błagającego o litość.  
 _Stiles, proszę, przestań..._  
Tyle zdążyła powiedzieć po wielogodzinnych torturach, zanim nadszedł jej koniec. Zanim zamienił jej twarz w krwawą papkę kilkoma uderzeniami ciężkiego młota.  
Przez wiele kolejnych nocy miał przed oczami ten obraz: czy to we śnie, czy na jawie. Kiedy znaleźli jej zmasakrowane zwłoki, przeraził się śmiertelnie. Nie pamiętał nic.  
Ale chyba właśnie wtedy dotarło do niego, że to on to uczynił.   
  
\- Niszczysz moich przyjaciół - odezwał się, pewniej unosząc w dłoniach broń. Odsunął ją od siebie celując szpicem ostrza we własną szyję. Stado straszliwych myśli nie dawało mu spokoju.  
Pamiętał zbyt dobrze podsłuchaną kłótnię Dereka i Scotta. Hale bez żadnych skrupułów czy nawet najmniejszego zająknięcia proponował zabicie jego. Zabicie Stilesa. Twierdził, że to jedyny sposób aby powstrzymać Nogitsune. Scott za nic jednak nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Warczeli na siebie dobrą godzinę.  
  
Ale sam McCall bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie, gdyż już niedługo zaginął nie tylko Stiles, ale i jego matka, Melissa. Jakiś tydzień później przypadkowi turyści znaleźli jej ciało, a raczej to, co z niego zostało, na jednym z leśnych szlaków. A jego przyjaciel kolejny raz jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do szkoły.   
  
Stiles nie mógł mieć im za złe tego, co chcieli zrobić. Samego siebie obwiniał za te okrutne zbrodnie, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał w nich większego udziału. To Nogitsune nie znał litości mordując bliskie chłopakowi i jego przyjaciołom osoby.  
Mimo to, Stiles bał się śmierci. Dlatego skrył się w zapomnianym Nemetonie. Oni myśleli, że to miejsce na dobre przestało istnieć, ale jego magiczna moc była wciąż na tyle potężna aby pomieszczenie pod korzeniami mogło funkcjonować.  
Kiedy wszedł do środka po stromych schodach, spodziewał się zapachu wilgoci i stęchlizny. Zdziwił się, gdy w jego nozdrza uderzyła przyjemna woń drewna, trawy i ziemi. Zauważył, że wewnątrz wciąż porozstawiane stały narzędzia i składniki, którymi posługiwali się druidzi. To właśnie tutaj znalazł ten sztylet, a razem z nim księgę dotyczącą demonów i ich zgładzania. Istotnie, napisane tam było, że pewne rodzaje złych duchów można dzięki wspomnianej broni wywabić z ciała ich żywiciela. Zapomnieli tylko dodać o jakie siły nieczyste dokładnie chodzi.  
  
Stiles postanowił jednak spróbować.  
Czuł, że to zawsze jakaś nadzieja, że może zadziała. Że nawet jeśli on sam zginie, to Nogitsune też nie będzie miał żadnych szans na przetrwanie. Miał dość budzenia się codziennie z koszmarów ze świadomością, że to już zdarzyło sie naprawdę i to właśnie on jest odpowiedzialny za tyle straconych ludzkich istnień. Cały czas czuł lęk przed samym sobą. Bał się tego, co i kiedy jeszcze może zrobić będąc pod kontrolą demona.  
  
Nie cierpiał Nogitsune.  
Nienawidził go.  
Dlatego podjął już decyzję.  
Nie było odwrotu.  
  
\- To już koniec! Nie będę więcej twoją marionetką. Wracaj tam, skąd przyszedłeś. Wracaj do piekła!  
Po tych słowach zamknął oczy i maksymalnie odsunął od siebie ramiona. Pot spływał mu po twarzy. Odetchnął głęboko i...zaatakował swoje własne gardło nożem.  
  
Miał nadzieję, że po tym czynie mózg po prostu mu się wyłączy. Że przestanie myśleć. Ale tak się nie stało.  
Zdziwiło go to, że wykonanie morderczego ruchu wobec samego siebie przyszło mu z łatwością. Spodziewał się jakiegoś instynktownego oporu ze strony ciała. Oczekiwał, że jego umysł nie będzie chciał dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. Ale sztylet wszedł jego gardło niespodziewanie gładko, przecinając żyły i tętnice jakby były lichymi źdźbłami trawy. Potok krwi rozlał się po jego ubraniach płynąc w dół, a on sam osunął się na kolana. Broń wypadła mu z niezdolnych już do zaciskania się palców. Stiles przewrócił się na prawy bok. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że umiera.  
  
\- Oj Stilinski, Stilinski...a podobno taki inteligentny i bystry jesteś...a raczej byłeś - usłyszał z góry swój własny głos.  
Jedyne co mógł zrobić to spojrzeć ostatkami sił w tamtą stronę. Zobaczył samego siebie przykucniętego nad swoim umierającym ciałem z pogardliwym uśmiechem.  
Stiles od razu poczuł, że nie udało się. On sam umiera, a Nogitsune w przejętej od niego postaci nadal będzie siać terror. Nie tak miało być, nie tak...  
Nogitsune-Stiles spojrzał na niego z ironią i chwycił w swe dłonie upuszczony przez chłopaka sztylet.  
\- Ale wiesz co? - kontynuował demon, a po tonie jego głosu dało się poznać, że nieźle bawi go ta sytuacja.  - Mimo wszystko jestem ci wdzięczny. Dzięki korzystaniu z twojego umysłu nauczyłem się wielu nowych rzeczy, a także poznałem lepiej całą tę zgraję. Teraz dużo łatwiej będzie mi ich wykończyć.  
Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale rozpłatane gardło już się do tego nie nadawało. Z jego otwartych ust wydobyło się tylko ponure rzężenie.  
\- Cii - szepnął teatralnie tamten przykładając palec wskazujący do ust. - Żebyś sobie nie myślał, że nie mam serca czy coś, z tej wdzięczności zamierzam skrócić ci mękę. Aha, jak już będziesz w piekle, to pozdrów Diabła ode mnie - Nogitsune wydął wargi w cynicznym uśmiechu i mocno wbił sztylet w serce Stilesa.

* * *

Kiedy wyszedł z Nemetonu, słońce właśnie chowało się za wierzchołkami drzew. Poprawił kurtkę, przeciągnął się i przeczesał palcami włosy. Zaraz też zrobił użytek z telefonu komórkowego, który trzymał w dłoni. Odblokował ekran. Prychnął i skrzywił się na widok zdjęcia Lydii zdobiącego tapetę. Wszedł do książki telefonicznej i wybrał numer Scotta. Po chwili McCall odezwał się w słuchawce.  
\- No cześć - zawołał dziarskim tonem. - Jeśli masz chwilę, przyjdź do lasu w pobliże Nemetonu. Muszę Ci coś pokazać...


End file.
